Monsters and Men
by KallMeIshmael
Summary: On Oct. 10th, half of Konohagakure was leveled by Kurama, the Nine Tails fox demon. That same day, just moments before, Naruto Uzumaki was born. A village full of despair, hatred, and lust for revenge on their destroyed lives seek a scapegoat to blame this mess upon. If that blame falls to an innocent child... so be it. ***Main characters will be Originals as well as Canons.***


***Welcome! This story takes place within the twelve years we miss from Naruto's childhood. We all know a newborn child can't care for itself so... someone had to do it, right? The Third already has an entire village on his back once again, so there is no way he would be able to manage an infant on top of that... So this is the story of the people who raised Naruto. I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment down below if you enjoyed the prologue! Favorite this story to follow in the adventures of a baby Naruto!***

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **Mission Acquired**

 _Once upon a time, there lived a fox spirit with nine tails, and he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails, landslides and tsunamis would result. The suffering people gathered the great shinobi clans to fight this menace. Finally, risking his life, one ninja was able to imprison its soul. Having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died. That shinobi was the Fourth Hokage, The Fire Shadow, Champion of the Village Hidden in the Leaves._

In the mess that remained of Konohagakure, there was a stillness after the beloved Hokage had sacrificed himself to save his home and his people. The civilians were permitted to return to their homes, finding what damage was sustained during the attack. Among the physical devastation brought about, the mental drain and anguish of shinobi parents lost had left dozens of children without family to care for them.

Blood painted the streets. The remaining physically able shinobi carried the bodies of their fallen soldiers, consolidating them into one area in order to be identified and reunited with family still alive in the village. Small children weeped over the bodies of their parents, lovers said final goodbyes, parents grieved the loss of their young brave children. Among the dead were the dying and wounded. The village had a long road of recovering ahead of them.

Two members of the remaining ANBU were directed to meet in the office of the hokage once the village had settled for the night. The Third had taken the position back for the time being. Whether or not his position would be permanent was still up in the air. There wasn't time to decide just yet.

Shugo and Zakuro stood outside the office, waiting to be brought inside. They were silent, giving each other a glance every once in a while. They had been classmates back when they were in academy, both rising to the tops of their classes, graduating well before the rest of their friends. They climbed the ranks seemingly side by side, always competing against one another, striving for excellence.

The Third called them inside, to which Zakuro slid open the door, letting Shugo go first before entering after her. The soft sound of a child cooing and mumbling in the silence of the room caught their attention.

The Third shifted in his seat, setting down the scroll in his hands before clearing his throat and gently interlacing his fingers with his elbows on the desk in front of him. He eyed the two, welcoming them inside with a gentle nod.

Shugo's eyes widened and she took a few steps forward, over to the bassinet tucked safely behind the hokage's desk. She froze, staring down at the small child, barely a day old. Her lips parted as her hand drifted forward, trembling as she caressed his cheek. He reflexively turned his head towards her hand, whimpering softly, his eyes still closed.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto," The Third spoke up, his eyes drifting to Zakuro, "The son of the Fourth."

Shugo's jaw clenched as he started to cry out, her gaze flickering to Hiruzen as he nodded, allowing her to pick up the child to lull him back to sleep. She slid her hands under his tiny body, lifting and cradling him in her arms. Her soft hazel eyes gazed down on his small form as the Third started to explain what was expected of them.

"I have a long-term mission for you both… as a team," he spoke up, causing their attention to peak, "Losing Minato has impacted our village in irreversible ways. Our whole village grieves for our losses… The fox demon that he gave his life to protect us from was not completely destroyed. Half of that demon had been sealed inside the child in your arms." Shugo's eyes flickered down to the child as the reality of what she was holding set deep into her mind. The monster that tore apart their village had been placed inside this innocent, unknowing baby. "It goes without saying that once others know about Naruto's… condition, there will be those looking to seek revenge on him, on his life. He needs someone to care for him. An infant can not care for itself."

Zakuro's hands clenched into fists, his eyes turning to gaze out the windows behind them, the ruins of homes dotting the scenery, "You want us to raise this child… don't you?"

Hiruzen let his hands fall away from in front of his face. He stood and walked to the window, taking a deep breath, looking out over his village, to the people that would all be dead if it wasn't for their brave leader. "Shugo, of all my trusted ANBU, you seemed most fit for this position. You have always been a free thinker with a strong moral code. Not once on any of your hundreds of missions have your comrades ever been in serious danger that you couldn't find your way out of. This is a very delicate task and I believe you to be a well suited guardian for the time being." He glanced over his shoulder, a slight smile tilting up the corner of his lips, "Of course, Zakuro, I know you two come as sort of a packaged deal nowadays. I heard you both are being called the One in Two Killers, known for synchronized attacks and absolute silent communication." He chuckled, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Your skills will be greatly missed in our ranks, but I am sure they will be put to good use on a highly sensitive, imperative mission such as this. Even yet…. I am offering this mission as optional. There are more candidates that I can call in if you both feel unequipped to take on this mission." He turned fully to face them, his hands held behind his back as he strode towards the young woman, watching Naruto nestled so comfortably in her arms.

Shugo smiled slightly, her gaze lifting to the man in front of her. She dipped down to one knee, "I accept this mission, Lord Hokage. I will raise Naruto and protect him with my life."

Zakuro grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a deep breath, stepping over beside Shugo, waiting for her to rise before taking a peek at the kid. His tiny little wisps of hair were tussled in all different directions… Okay, so he was pretty cute. He sighed, "If Shugo is in… So am I."

The Third smiled, nodding his head, "I trust in you both to keep things under control..."

That night, the two ANBU slipped inside the home of the Fourth, taking what they needed from Naruto's nursery and bringing it back to Shugo's home. They were careful that no one saw them. Of all the things they managed to gather, one crucial element still remained… and there was only one way of getting it. Past the homes, past the market and town square, there was a sanctuary for children orphaned by the disaster. Shugo took Naruto there, searching for help.

Shugo cradled the small bundle in her arms, her steps quiet and calculated. Zakuro walked beside her, his shoulders tensed as he watched what remained of the village try to collect themselves and rebuild their lives.

"This is very bad, Shugo…" Zakuro mumbled, "This village will never accept him."

She frowned, "Well… all the more reason for us to take our mission seriously."

They did not know what announcement the Third would make the following morning. As they were walking, they could already feel the tension starting to build. Where did Kurama go? Was this the last they would see of the beast? There were so many questions left behind about the monster, about Minato, and about his wife, Kushina. Some knew about her pregnancy. Some believed the child survived. The others believed both Kushina and the baby had died in childbirth. The rumors were starting to whisper among the villagers.

Coming to their destination, they were greeted by a nurse, a kunoichi with a clipboard and a list, "Oh dear, has another child been found?" She leaned over, tilting her head as she looked down to the child. She seemed to freeze, seeing how young the child was.

Shugo shook her head, "I have been assigned to care for this child. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The kunoichi quickly glanced up, her lips parting slightly to speak, "And… what is it that you need? Formula?"

"If possible.. I can pay for it. He hasn't eaten in a while and its rather urgent," Shugo explained, just as Naruto started to wail out, his tiny little fists trembling with his cries. "Shhh," she whispered softly, starting to carefully rock him, "You're alright, sweet boy."

The kunoichi nodded, "I will be right back." She turned and weaved through the children all collected in the area.

Shugo gently hushed the infant in her arms, taking a step or two forward and taking a seat on an empty cot. He was so upset, screaming at the top of his lungs. She had to do something… "Hush now, my baby. Be still, love, don't cry," she hummed softly. Her soft voice didn't carry far. As she continued to sooth little Naruto, the din of children around her began to hush. "Sleep and remember, my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream…"

Finally, Naruto had settled back asleep, content across his tiny features. She glanced up to Zakuro who was motioning to the children around her. She blinked, looking over her shoulder, seeing all of those tiny eyes on her. She smiled softly and turned slightly, "Everything is going to be okay, children. I promise you… the world will be bright once more."

One little girl cautiously stepped forward, reaching out to Shugo and touching her arm, pushing up on her tippy toes to look into the bundle in her arms. "Is he yours?" she asked, her nose just barely touching the soft blanket wrapped around the child.

Shugo shook her head, "No, his parents were killed… but I know that the love of this village will help to raise him into a strong man, just like our great Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was…"

She smiled, giggling a little and curled up beside the woman, seeking her comfort, "Will you sing for us?" Little mumbles came from all around, seconding the proposal.

She nodded, "I'm sure we can stay for a little while." Her eyes flickered over to Zakuro as he sighed, tucking his hands into the pockets of his pants and leaning back on the wall of the building behind him. A couple more children came over, dying for some sort of attention as Shugo began to sing a few more lullabies.


End file.
